Being a Pokemorph
by the scripter
Summary: The story of a girl being a pokemorph more or less... . Rated M because this may be a tiny bit violent and possibly a lemon? who knows.
1. The story begins yay!

This is my first story please don't be mean.

_Summary: main character introduced, plot begins to unfold (yay)._

_Ummm yea there's not much more to say so let's get started._

_Oh and the story will switch pov's once in awhile._

_Oh and also some chapters will be in past tense. Just adding this stuff as it's my first story )._

Chapter 1

**I was walking down the road on a dark starry night. It seemed almost…eerie to have it this dark. Maybe it's because the streetlights are out and I'm so used to having them on when I walk down this street. Anyway my name is Caroline….well I can't remember my last name. It's been so long since I was last called by it.**

**I am 16 years old and I have black hair…like a lot of other people around here…**

**Well anyway I was walking and walking looking for a good place to sleep. You see I'm homeless and the only way I survive is by going to the homeless shelter but I got there too late today so I have to sleep hungry and cold tonight. As I was looking for a place to sit down and sleep I head a rustle in the bushes as a man leapt at me. Next thing I knew I met the ground and everything went black…**

**The next thing I knew I had awoken in what seemed to be a test tube. There were some people in white coats all moving slowly around but when one of them saw I was awake and seemed to motion to his colleges and they all hurried over. When they all saw that I was awake they all started cheering and said something about an experiment being successful…**

**The next thing I knew I was on the floor spluttering and for the first time I realized that I was naked (crap).**

**I covered my feminine parts with my hand…not that it really made much of a difference. Then one of them spoke to me. "Here put on some clothes fast." He then handed me a small stack of clothing. I accepted it gladly and quickly put it on.**

**As I was putting it on, one thing that really creeped me out about this place was that the people in white coats seemed to be staring at me and the walls were all white. When I looked down at the floor, it seemed to reflect everything around it a little. There were some beakers for possibly something in a science lab. I suddenly realized that maybe…the experiment they were cheering about was I. I decided that it would be a good idea to just keep my mouth shut. I also realized that they might be scientists. So I'll just stick to that name for these people**

**I then realized that I seemed to have a pair of icy blue wings on my back. I tried to make them move and to my non-believing eyes they did! I flinched when I moved them, then started to shake. This was the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life. I would have gazed at them for a long time but then one of the scientists ushered me to hurry up.**

**When I was finished putting on my clothes, one of them called me and said in a deep tone "follow me". Of course I had to follow him what choice did I have? The wings on my back felt a tiny bit restricted by the clothes I was wearing but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. We walked out the door and into a long corridor filled with doors. I walked beside the man whom was guiding me. After what seemed like a few minutes of walking we reached a large door labeled "container" on it. He opened the door and kicked me in. He then locked the door and I was once again alone in the dark.**

**So what'd you think of my first chapter of my first story?**

**Please do some R&R D**

**Pretty please? With a cherry on top even?**


	2. The plot develops abit

Yea this is my second chapter (yet I'm still not getting the hang of this)

_Yea this is my second chapter (yet I'm still not getting the hang of this)_

_Anyway not much to say right now._

_Summary: more of the plot unfolds (yay) and more characters introduced w00T!(or hell reintroduced)_

_And now where we left off…_

Chapter 2

As the door closed, I began to feel around to figure out what I was in. The fact that it was pitch black in this prison didn't help in the least. When I touched the wall it felt cool, like metal. When I knocked on it, it sounded full of something. My guess is more metal. I put a hand on the floor and it was the same as the walls.

After I was finished looking around, (or feeling around for that matter…) my wings were starting to feel sore from being inside my shirt, so I took it off. When they started feeling better, I felt them a bit. They were very smooth and I was surprised. The fact that I even HAD wings was disturbing enough as it is…but how did I get them is what is really scary.

I'm…starting to feel…sleepy…

I heard a loud sound and woke with a start. I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep. I soon realized that the door was opening and that someone was coming in. I quickly put my shirt on careful not to hurt my wings (which I still don't now how I got). The door finished opening as I finished putting my shirt on and the bright glare from the light outside hurt my eyes. One of the scientists walked in and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to my feet and walked me outside and along the hall, it's glare also blinding me, this time going the other way.

We walked and walked, but while we were walking, I only just started to wonder where in the world I was. Even though I didn't know where I was, it was better than being in the cold and rain. Soon we reached the end of the hallway and he opened another door. We walked into a room that looked quite expensive there was a fireplace, some windows with some curtains on them, a large carpet, a desk with a lot of papers on it, and an office chair that was turned. The room seemed to be made of marble which led me to think that this guy had to be very rich.

The scientist bowed slightly with his hand outstretched and said (here is your "special" pokemorph, Giovanni". I gasped at these words. What was a pokemorph? Also the person sitting in the chair, surely couldn't be Giovanni, the notorious leader of Team Rocket! To my amazment, the man who turned around was….Giovanni.

Well this is my second chapter and thanks to Felix the Eeveetrainer for favouriting, reviewing, my story so far. Well now thanks to anyone who is even reading this chapter and my story for that matter O.O. 


	3. Escape

Yea this is the next chapter

_Yea this is the next chapter. Nothing much to say about it._

_Summary: plot moves along fairly well. Not much to say…._

**Chapter 3**

I stood there in the middle of the office not knowing what to do. Here I was, some homeless girl (who also turned to be a pokemorph, whatever that is) standing in front of one of the most notorious vilans in history.

I felt the urge to run away from this man but something made me hold my ground. The scientist thereafter left the room still in that bow. Then Giovanni who seemed to be stroking a Persian at his side stood up and started walking toward me.

He then said "I take it would seem that you don't know what a pokemorph is". I then nodded and then a long explanation started to unfold. "Well young girl," he started slowly "a pokemorph is a human who's DNA has been combined with that of a pokemon's". What he said took me by surprise and I gasped slightly. A human who's DNA combined with a pokemon…? That would never happen naturally which would mean…WHAT THE HELL?? AM I JUST SOME LAB EXPERIMENT?? This was all too much for me and my head started to throb. Shortly after my, head started to feel very light.

He then said softly "I know this is a shock to you, but you'll get over it soon enough," I didn't really know how to believe him with all that was going on and I felt very confused. He read my expression then smirked and said "but now down to business, if you don't work for me in world domination…" he then quickly flipped around and pointed a gun to my temple "I will blow your head off with this gun." I felt so…afraid at that point. He had my life in his hands right now. He could easily pull the trigger on that gun and send me straight to hell yet he didn't because apearently I was VERY precious to him, not as a living thing, but as a master of a killing machine. I shuddered the thought of me being used for killing. He then said in that soft tone, "So now, will you work for me?" I had to get out of here, no way in hell am I working for a madman. I then thought, I have to deceive him if I'm to get out of here, so I then said "Yes".

He began to lower the gun.

"Yes." he then smiled and said "Good, good, but from now on you will refer to me as "master Giovanni".

"Yes, master Giovanni…"

He lowered the gun completely and smiled. 'This is my chance!' I thought.

As fast as lightning I kicked him in the shins and tripped him. I was scared at my own strength and speed but I had no time to think about this so I made a dash for the window.

I heard a loud yell behind me then a loud sound next thing I knew, I felt a burning pain in my leg and fell over and fell out the window shattering the glass. Soon, everything went black…

Well how was that? Just please R&R. Nothing much left to say…


	4. Next Char Enter!

Chapter 4 Escape part 2

Chapter 4 Escape part 2

Yeah sorry people that this took awhile… (by awhile I mean about 2 months) long story but im not gonna make you listen to me rant. On with the Story!

And thanks to all those who favourated me this wouldn't have been possible with without all of you. Thanks for R&Ring too.

(This is someone else's P.O.V introducing a new character)

I was sniffing along the grass looking for something to eat…there isn't a lot to eat here so I'm searching for something VERY special. Oh and before I forget, I'm a mightyana by the name of "James" as my friends call me. Anyway while I was searching, I heard a scream and the sound of glass breaking.

I then saw a girl falling through the window and gunshots ringing out all around. I recognized that girl. Yet she was…CHANGED somehow Like her hair is now a light shade of blue and she seemed slightly taller. She was the one those men in black shirts picked up few days back…

Flashback

I was digging in the alley looking for food when I saw headlights approaching. I quickly ducked out of sight and watched them drive by. I don't know what made me do this but I chased after it. After 5 minutes it came to a stop just by the other entrance of the alley. Some men wearing black shirts with a red "R" on them. They waited by some trash cans and I tilted my head thinking "what are they doing?", but my question was soon answered when a girl with black hair walked by (she looked awfully tired and shabby compared to most humans I see) they took a pipe and whacked her on the head. I was most disturbed by this. Then one of them cried with glee "YES! NOW WE CAN FINALLY GET ON WITH THE EXPERIMENT!". The one next to him hit him on the head and said calm down will you? You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood." The one that was yelling cringed and said "Sorry!" I actually found this a bit funny. Then they threw her in the back of the van they were driving. I thought to myself now I guess I'll never see her again…

End of Flashback

I never ever thought that I would see her again… With her falling and desperately (apearently) trying to get away from here, I thought to myself I think she is the first ever to escape from this place… Maybe, just maybe, I should save her life. As I put one paw forward I thought wait, will this be worth it? I mean, most pokemon I help don't repay the favours I do back, what would make a human any better (not to mention why would she give two shits about me). But then, I thought I should ALWAYS no matter what ALWAYS start with an open mind. I dashed forward just in time too. She landed on me which barely actually hurt me at all surprisingly. She must be homeless or something…I welled up with pity at this thought, but there was no time for sympathy for as soon as I caught her I was almost shot by a group of oncoming men in black shirts. I ran as fast as I could without making her fall off. After awhile I was starting to get tired and it seemed so were they. Their shots were less accurate and they were slowing down. I took advantage of this and quickly dashed into some nearby woods and took a sharp turn. Then I looked at the little cave I called my home. (I go to the city to look for food if I cant find any here). I walked in set her down and lay down near her to keep watch on her. Her scent wasn't a very good one but it kind of made me want to snuggle up just next to her. As I thought this she began to stir….

Well that didn't take too long. Sorry for the wait again long story. Well I wont take anymore of your time. I'm out hope you havn't stopped reading this…even though this hasn't been updated in about 2 months.


End file.
